Web site designers and programmers have historically used a variety of products to build the structure of a web site and a different set of tools to assist in maintenance and modification of content within the context of the structure. For example, building the structure of a web site can be accomplished by using Cascading Style Sheets (CSS), a style sheet language that describes the presentation of a document written in a markup language. A typical application of CSS is to style web pages written in Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) and Extensible Hypertext Markup Language (XHTML). The CSS can also be applied to various kinds of Extensible Markup Language (XML) documents, including Scalable Vector Graphics (SVG) and XML User Interface Language (XUL). Generating or modifying a web page that includes complex functionality can involve the use of multiple applications to prepare the necessary coding. In many instances, knowledge of coding languages and/or other specialized applications or protocols can be necessary to competently prepare a modern web page. Additionally, typically available web page generation tools are typically executed at a local machine to prepare the code necessary to implement a web page. This code is then uploaded to a server to implement the web page for access over a network. When modifications to the web pager are required, the coding is modified and a new version is uploaded. This can lead to a frustrating cycle of uploading, testing, and re-uploading.